A Fortunate Coincident
by Hurricane'sRain
Summary: Well it all started when Edward left but it got worse when he came back. I didn't save him for my own sake I saved him for the sake of the rest of the Cullen family.When I made a decision to stop something,Something I never expected to happen… did.
1. The beginings

A Fortunate Coincident

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for my oc's. I only own the story so copiers back off. This is my story do not steal!

Summary: Well it all started when Edward left but it got worse when he came back. I had finally gotten over him I didn't save him for my own sake I saved him for the sake of the rest of the Cullen family. I tried giving him another chance but not even a month later I found him cheating on me! I wasn't sad, I was pissed that I gave him a second chance and then he went and did that to me. But he wasn't the only one with a secret, no, not even close. It was thanks to him that I was like this yes, because of him I had changed into a werewolf. But when I made a decision to stop something, and it led me back to the Cullen Family. Something I never expected to happen… did. I fell madly in love with another vampire!

Parings: Emmett/Bella, Rosalie/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Jacob/bella, Jacob/Oc , Leah/ Oc

Rating: M

Chapter one: The begins

"Fuck you Edward you stupid mother fucker!" I screamed "calm down Bella just calm down." Edward pleaded with Me. "No how the fuck could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you, Bella I would never hurt you."

"Fuck that I saw you and you know I did so don't sit there and lie to me! You fucking cheated on me!"…

Ok let's take you back, so you can actually understand what's going on. It started probably about 7 months ago….

"Bella we need to talk." Edward's voice rang out promptly. "ok what do we need to talk about?" loyal through and through I never even thought that it could be about something bad. "Let's take a walk first then I'll tell you ok." He stalked off not even looking back to see if I was fallowing. He didn't grab my hand like he use to or anything. That should have been my first warning, but I just mindlessly fallowed like he expected. When we got to a spot in the forest where we were just out of sight of my house Edward can to a sudden and complete halt. Then without even turning to look at me he said "Bella we're leaving." That should have been my second warning. Because that was it nothing else there was no so you need to pack and get ready. He didn't even tell me where we're going, just that "we're leaving". "Ok then just let me go tell Charlie and pack my bags….." that's when he finally turned to look at me. " and by we you mean?" I questioned " me and my family." When he said that I could only hear bits and pieces of what he continued to say after that cause though three words keep ringing in my head, never had I thought that Edward would leave me. He told me he wouldn't so I never even thought about it and what would happen after he left. But all I knew right now was that I was thoroughly and royally pissed. And when I did start listening to what he was saying he said. "and I'm going to make this as easy on you as I can. It will be as if I never existed, you never knew me and my family I promise. And Bella promise me one thing." I was done I snapped, my whole body started to shake like I was a fucking vibrator on its highest setting. "First of all how in the hell are you going to make like you were never here! Cause no matter what you do. I'll know you were."

"Bella don't worry about that but promise me that you won't do anything reckless." Edward said and for the first time today his voice had a hint of caring in it. "Hell no! You want me to promise you that and yet you're standing there hurting me trying to make it seem like you're not. Ha fat chance I'll do anything for you!"

"Bella calm down. It will all get better I swear."

Oh what an ass how could he even dare! "Edward….. You know what…."

"Thank you Bella. Goodbye." Then he just took off. And I fallowed screaming at him. "Edward I wasn't going to say I'll do it you ass! YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU!" by this point I was lost anyway so I just keep going, even though I knew I would never find him. I only seceded in getting lost even more. And I was all out of energy, So I just laid down and pulled my body into the fetal position. Trying to stop the constant shaking. What was wrong with me? One second I was this loyal trusting girlfriend the next I was this pissed off bitch. Flinging the f word about like I ate it with my cereal. But god it felt so good to be able to yell at Edward, for once I wasn't the little girlfriend that needed protecting. I wasn't curled up somewhere in a corner, saying Edward help, help me. No I wasn't looking to anyone else to help me I was standing tall on my own again and man does it feel good, with that thought in my head I fell asleep, I don't know for how long. But what I do know Is that it was dark by the time I did, and that it was to the sound of a twig snapping off in the distance. I listened and waited a little while and finally I thought I heard my name being called out. "Bella! Is that you?" oh so it was being called huh I don't recognize that voice. "Bella?" the voice said again and this time it sounded like it came from right above me. So I looked up, and it was a guy who looked to be a little older than me. I didn't trust my voice after all that yelling I did so I just nodded my head, I have no Idea how he saw it in this light but he did. "Damn it what did they do to you?" The way he said they made it seem as if he knew who and what "they" were. And what didn't they… wait no it wasn't they it was just him, what Edward did to me was the worst he might as well have just screwed me and left me lying naked on the forest floor. The man bent down to pick me up. "Damn you're shaking so fucking hard. I hope you don't have a fever." As he said this all I could think was 'he warm so…. Warm.' Then we were moving again, I ended up falling bcak asleep in his arms. It wasn't until the man announced vary loudly I Found her. That I woke up, "She's shivering the poor thing." Wait was that Billy black? What was he doing here on my yard? And how did this guy know where I live? "someone get her a blanket!" that order was shouted out by another guy. Who was he? And were all these people here just for me? " here sam give her to me." Charlie said obviously to the guy that was holding me sam huh so that's his name. "You sure? I can carry her into the house for you."

"No that's ok she's my daughter I'll carry her."

"ok." Then sam handed me over to my dad. "dad?" yup I was right my voice did sound horrible. "It's ok Bella im here. Just hold on." Then I was out again but this time I was only drifting in and out for split seconds so I ended up hearing bit of conversations here and there. But the vary last one I heard was one that started with a very large hand on my forehead. " She doesn't have a fever and she finally stopped shaking. But when I found her she was shaking so hard, she could have been vibrating." Oh it was him what was his name? "Sam? You ok?" ah that's right Sam… "yeah I'm fine I just…." Then I was out again and this time it wasn't until I heard a knock on the door that I woke up. Charlie answered it so I took my time getting out of bed. I went to the bathroom without looking to see what I was wearing, brushed my hair and my teeth. Then I finally went down stairs, what I saw when I got down there was my dad talking to this guy that looked to be about 20 years old. " Sam she hasn't woken up for three days." Huh? Sam why does that name sound so….. Oh yeah he's the one that found me wasn't he! But what's he doing back here? Did Charlie say three days? "yeah I know is it ok if I go…. Oh good morning Bella!" sam said. "Good morning." I yawned then walked to the couch and plopped down. "Bella?" Charlie asked so I looked up at him. "yeah dad?"

"um your cloths…."He said. "huh?... oh! Excuse me!" and I took off up stairs how could I not know I was only wearing a t-shirt that barely covers me! I went into my closet to find some cloths and what I grabbed out of it was something I wouldn't have ever worn before but now… It was black leggings with a school girl red and black plad skirt, a supper long Red tank top that showed cleavage, a black jacket, and my black sneakers. Then I went back down stairs but this time Sam was sitting in the living room alone. " hey where is my dad?" I questioned and when same turned to look at me he froze for a second "Uh he went to go get your mom from the airport."

"Oh ok thanks so why you still here? No afence."

"none taken… well I was going to take you to my house my fiancé wants to meet you."He answered "Ok? Why?"

" oh its just because I told her about how I found you and she wants to see if your ok."

"Oh well then I guess we should go then so that we can get back before my mom and dad do."

"oh yeah your dad said take your time your mom is staying here for two weeks." Sam said "oh cool thanks. Well let's get going then."

When we finally got to sam's house It was about 12:30 and having not had breakfasts I was starving. "So you ready to meet my fiancé?"

"uh yeah I guess." Damn that sounded scared even to me. "don't worry you two will get alone great." Sam assured me. " if you say so... Sam you barely know me and yet you take me to your home to meet your fiancé? Why?"

" I Don't know just think it feels right for some reason. Come on Emily has waited long enough. She really wants to meet you." …..

A/N: sorry I know that's not how the book goes. Bella's suppose to sulk on her own for months on end alone and act like a zombie. But i just don't like it like that I think that Bella shouldn't be so torn up over him her life shouldn't depend on Edward to survive. Hell she lived 17 years without even knowing him she can do again. And I know the rating is M but that wont come up till later in the story but not much later. Also this helps my story so no flames people please if you don't like it I'm sorry but you're not the writer and you don't have to be reading it. For the ones that do like the story thank you so much. Reviews will be appreciated. Well that's the first chapter so … see you next time people!


	2. I'm Who's daughter?

A Fortunate Coincident

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, but I do own my oc's and this story.

Parings: Emmett/Bella, Rosalie/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Jacob/Bella, Jacob/oc, Leah/O.C

Rating: M

A/N: ok I'm sure a few of you have questions like why does Sam want her to meet his fiancé so urgently? and Is Jake going to be in this story? Well as for the reason to Bella meeting his fiancé so fast you'll have to read this chapter to find out ,sorry but that answer would spoil this chapter. And To the other question Yes Jake will be in this story…. Well I guess I'll let you read now.

Last Time: When we finally got to Sam's house It was about 12:30 and having not had breakfasts I was starving. "So you ready to meet my fiancé?"

"uh yeah I guess." Damn that sounded scared even to me. "don't worry you two will get alone great." Sam assured me. " if you say so. Sam you barely know me and yet you take me to your home to meet your fiancé? Why?"

" I Don't know just think it feels right for some reason. Come on Emily has waited long enough. She really wants to meet you."

Chapter two: I'm who's daughter?

"yeah let's go." I said and with that we both hopped out of the truck. When we entered the house the most delectable smell entered my nose. "Emily I'm home and I brought Bella with me."

"Oh really? So that means she finally woke up? That's good…" 'Emily said as she turned around while still cooking 'hmm so that's where the smell was coming from. I wonder if the food taste as good as it smells.'

"Hello Bella it's nice to meet you finally Sam has been talking no stop about you and how strange it is…Mph!" "Now Emily we don't want to give this girl a huge load of information on the first day." Sam said as he clapped his large hand over her mouth, cutting her sentence short. "Um Hi Emily it's nice to meet you too" I said only slightly confused as to why Sam would stop her from telling me why he's been talking about me and the real reason as to why I'm here standing in his house when he only just meet me. But just as I was about to ask what she was trying to say after Sam released her mouth, letting her be free to talk again, there was a loud bang behind me as a shirtless man with short hair walked through the door Shouting out a "Smells good Emily" as he walk by her, but stopped short of his destination when he got closer to me 'is that a sniffing noise he just made? Is he sniffing me? I'm not wearing any perfume… so what the hell is he doing? This is very weird…'

"Umm Hello I'm Bella… what's your name." But the guy didn't answer just gave me a strange look, straightened up and continued walking. 'How rude of him I was trying to be nice.' Then I heard a growl that was very inhuman like and I had no idea where it came from, but when I looked around to find out everybody was staring at me like I suddenly sprouted a second head. "What?" I asked "Bella did you just growl?"

'did I? Did that sound really come from me? No that wasn't possible was it?'

"Uh I don't think so…" but no one looked like they believed me heck I didn't even believe myself… 'but that growl was just so inhuman and last time I checked I was human.'

"Heh she probably just stupid or something…I doubt she can even realize that she did just growl." This was said by the guy that had sniffed me earlier. I growled again and it was exactly the same as before 'so that did come from me.'

"Paul stop it that's not nice, and Bella's a guest." Sam said. "Thank you…..ugh I don't feel so good…" It suddenly felt like my stomach was about to be ripped out of me and my body had started to shake again just like out in the forest.

"Uhh Sam sorry about this but can you drive me home? Please?" 'I hated to have to leave when we only just got here but what could I do I felt like my whole stomach was going to be on his kitchen floor any second.' "Yeah sure Bella no problem you go sit in the truck and wait I'll be out there in a minute just let me say goodbye to Emily."

All I could do was nod my head, as I headed back out the door I had just came through not even half an hour ago. The fresh air did some good for my stomach it didn't feel like I was going to lose it at any second anymore. But still even the small improvement didn't stop my body from shaking and me from clutching at it in pain. 'man I really don't feel good' I thought as I laid my head back, and tried not to concentrate on the tarring pain, and instead I chose to think about evening out my breath and relaxing the muscles that felt like they were being ripped apart. Just when I almost had it down to normal I heard the car door open and in stepped Sam, looking slightly pissed. "what is it Sam?" I asked with the concern stitched into every word. "huh? Oh yeah just forget it. Let's just get you home, Charlie and your mom should be back at your house by now anyways."

"Oh ok… look Sam…. I'm sorry I don't really know why I feel so sick but it's just when that Paul guy made all of the comments and he completely ignored me and just… sniffed me…. Which is just plain weird to begin with, and I just snapped." I said. "Bella its fine don't worry about it ok. I can understand Paul can tend to be a bit of an ass… but once you get to know him he's better…. Still an ass but then again what can you do about that you know? Haha…"

"Yeah i know someone like that except it's a girl not a guy. And she's so annoying but you put up with her anyway, because it's better with her happy and annoying then when she's mad and annoying. Trust me you do not want to know her when she's pissed off at you… or at anyone for that matter." I added when I thought about it for a second and I recalled the time when she was mad at mike for whatever reasons and she decided that I was the perfect person to complain to. "Bella? Do you mind if I put on the radio?" Sam questioned "what? Oh no I don't mind go ahead." So then Sam switched on the radio and the song that started to play was one of my all time favorites. Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

'In no time I found myself singing along…'

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal (this animal x's 2)

'it's funny but for some reason it seemed to fit just how I was feeling'

I can't escape myself

So many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

"You're a really good singer Bella…" Sam suddenly said "Huh? Oh… thank you." 'damn it why am I blushing? It was just a complement.'

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this cell

This Animal x's 7

So what if you can see

The darkest side of me

No one would ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody

help me tame this animal

this animal I have become.

"So Bella where did you learn to sing like that?" Sam inquired to me. "I don't know I just started to sing… I've never really taken any lessons… it's just natural I guess." I answered while a blush creped it's way back onto my skin. Lucky for me that was the exact moment that we pulled back into my driveway. "well here we are…" Sam announced "yeah… well thanks Sam…. I'll see you later… thanks for the ride."

"Yup anytime Bella… I'll see you soon." And with that I closed the door and Sam pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. When he was finally out of sight I turned around and headed toward my doom. Mom and Charlie in the same house again, one can only wonder how long this will last before they have and episode, the inquiring minds must know. "Dad, Mom I'm home!"

"Your mom is in your room Bella why don't you go and say hi to her." Charlie said from the living room. "ok thanks dad." With that I took off up the stairs it's been so long since I've seen my mother. I got to my bed room door through it open and… "Bella?" my mother asked surprised… "Hi mom. It's good to see you again. It's been a really long time."Yes, Yes it has to long if you ask me now get you but over here and give me a hug!" And I took her advice and ran up to her and hugged her with all my might… witch as it appears I have much more strength then I remembered. Because I almost crushed her, while hugging her and I didn't even notice. "Oh dear… have you been working out? And you've gotten taller to!.."

"oh well no I haven't been working out… actually all I've been doing is laying around lately, and have I really gotten taller?"

"Yes you have…." 'heck your only a little shorter than your dad was….'mom whispered. "what do you mean mom? Charlie's shorter than you and I'm taller than you right now. So how can I be "only a little shorter than my dad was?"

"Oh you weren't suppose to hear that!" She shouted out as her reply "what do you mean I wasn't suppose to hear it? You said it and why shouldn't I of heard it? Tell me!... Mom? …. What did you mean by it?" and then an inhuman growl escaped my lips, and once again it sounded almost exactly like the one from earlier today. The only difference being that this one sounder more demanding, while the other one had just sounded pissed off. "Bella… honey did you just growl?"

"Yes, I guess I did. Now enough staling tell me what you meant!" I demanded I was defiantly getting impatient. " Well I guess there's no getting past it seeing as how your almost there anyway…. Bella Honey Charlie isn't…. he isn't your father…" She stuttered out. "wait what? Repeat that please?"

"Um… Charlie isn't your father"

"WHAT! If he isn't my father then who the hell is? And how could you do that too Charlie?"

"well you see your father's name is… John Utley… and well you see I um.. I had told Charlie that I was pregnant because I had missed my monthly and had taken a pregnancy test that came out positive. But it must have been a false positive because the next week I got my period. But I couldn't bring myself to tell Charlie… so I told him I was going to go stay with my mom for a week to tell her the news and I packed up and left. When I got there I went out to a bar to drink and I ran into John. And Bella you don't understand he was just amazing and everything I ever dreamed of. And well I ended up going back to his place that night and well I stayed there with him for that week and I even called Charlie and told him I wanted to spend another week out there, just so I could have more time with Him. Then the next month when it came time for my period it never came so I took another pregnancy test and well it came out positive again but this time it wasn't a false positive like it was before. And Bella I felt so bad that I did that to Charlie but I just couldn't resist and I made a huge mistake that turn out to be one of the best thing to happen to me. That one mistake gave me you and if I ever got the chance to go back in time to change what I've done. I wouldn't Because I love you Bella with all my heart." My Mother rambled out as her reply to my demands. And the whole time she was talking, and the more she said the angrier I got. Until I was shaking so hard I was near the point of exploding, once again. 'what is it everyone piss off Bella day?' But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't calm down all I could think was 'How could she do that to Charlie? How could she keep this from me?' But the moment I exploded, and I do mean exploded, in the middle of the tare of cloth from it being stretched too far and an angry roar. Sam Utley came charging through the door, shouting at me to calm down, but it was already too late.

"Woof!" I barked out…. 'what the fuck? Did I just bark? When did Sam get here?'

'Bella it's ok calm down, it's me Sam I'm here'

'Sam? What the hell are you doing in my head?'

'Calm down Bella all of this will be easier to explain if you calm down.'

'fine but tell me one thing… why am I seeing in black and white?'

'well Bella that's because you're a wolf right now.'

'WHAT!'

A/N: Ooo… cliffy! Sorry people don't kill me I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. For my loyal readers thank you. You're amazing, and thanks to all that reviewed. Well I hoped that answered some of your questions. Yes in my story Sam is Bella's older brother. And as for why he wanted her to meet Emily it was because he could smell that she was family. But he wasn't completely sure until he talked to Paul about it when he was checking on Bella, when she was out cold. And he also talked to Paul about it again when Bella was waiting out in the car. And yes in my story bella is a shapeshifter. So please read and review, that's it for now. Thanks peeps! :p


	3. Important

Hey Guys!, I'm alive! XD ok i just wanted to say that no im not discontinuing this story though i mostly likely will be going back and rewriting things, its been two years since i wrote the last two chapters and i wasnt to up the writing in it to more of my style now... and My lovely friend who was originally going to write this story with me, Might actually write it with me again so dont be surprised when things start changing on you and it seems like bella has two different sides to her, because that is exactly how we wanted it... the more Brazen side of her with the whole lot of Edward bashing will be me, and the softer side will a little Edward bashing will be her, as long as she agrees to help me write this... But any who my lovelies i will see you again soon with the rewrites of chapter one and then a little later after i get her answer her chapter two and then my chapter three...


End file.
